


The Hacker That Killed The Blood God

by Sun_Bleached_Roses



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Everyone Needs A Hug, Ghost Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Phil Watson Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Ending, Sad Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sun_Bleached_Roses/pseuds/Sun_Bleached_Roses
Summary: Whenever the Dream SMP is happy, it doesn’t last. It was over in a flash. There were death messages on everyone’s communicators, and someone was dead.I’m not sure why I wrote this, I just wanted angst and Technoghost, so here ya go. It’s basically what the title says, but it focuses more on the aftermath.
Relationships: Sleepy Bois Inc - Relationship, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 36
Kudos: 119





	The Hacker That Killed The Blood God

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure why I wrote this, I just wanted angst and Technoghost, so here ya go. It’s basically what the title says, but it focuses more on the aftermath.

It all happened so fast, just like everything on the server. Everything was always fast, but it should have been different. If it had gone by just a little bit slower, then maybe they could have done something. Everyone was dead quiet, even Tommy and Quackity who would usually be screaming their heads off. The hacker was slowly vanishing, trying to fight off Dream’s various efforts to ban him. His hacks were above anything anyone had seen.

His motives were unknown. Maybe he was an old enemy of his, maybe an ex-friend. Maybe he didn’t even know him and he was chosen at random, or maybe he just wanted to prove a point. Maybe he wanted to have his title, maybe he wanted to prove him wrong. His catchphrase now meant nothing because he was dead. The motive no longer had any meaning, as the damage was done, and he would be gone soon. The creature finally gave up, and the ban was done. He was gone.

Everyone looked down at the fallen friend. A look of uncertainty and fear in his eyes, a face he never wore. The body started to steam, slowly turning into smoke and disintegrating. Now it was gone. They watched as he respawned above his resting place. He was semi-transparent. His skin was grayish and his eyes were a gray-blue. His hair was also grayed. Everything about the former friend was grayed.

At this point, some had started to cry as the weight of the situation hit. He looked so scared. His tail and ears were drooped and his normally confident posture was caved in itself. He looked around, seeming to be very anxious about the sheer amount of people looking at him. He chose someone in the crowd to cower to, one that looked familiar. He had wings and blond hair. He was wearing green, with a bucket hat. He liked the way he looked, so he quickly walked over to him and took cover under his wings, trying to hide himself from everyone’s gaze.

Phil was trying not to sob as silent tears flowed like a river down his cheeks. He wrapped him in his wings and hugged him for life, almost as if he let go, he would be gone forever. The embrace was warm and safe, so he felt more safe. He leaned into the touch, feeling like he had not been touched in years, and that might have been true.

Phil couldn’t believe it. He didn’t want to believe it. He had lost another one of his sons. He had lost the one son he thought would never die. He only had one more son left, and he was bound to die. He was the center of all wars, and very prone to accidents. Tommy wasn’t going to last very long. He knew it was true. Even Tommy knew. It was his own words. “I’m not here for a long time, but a good time,” those words were laced with deciding fate.

Phil only ever had one life from the start, while everyone had three. All of his sons started with three, while he had one, but even with that advantage, he was going to outlive all his sons. One day, he would be alone left with ghosts of memories. Memories of people he once knew. Ghosts that weren’t really his sons. They didn’t have the same memories, same attitude, or even the same looks. They were memories.

Phil didn’t know how long memories could feed a bleeding heart until it truly dies, but if he wasn’t already starving, maybe he could have made it to the funeral.

**Author's Note:**

> Well... that was sad, anyway how are ya feeling? Sad? Yeah, me too. I still don’t know why I made this, but I actually really like it.
> 
> Just remember  
> “You Matter ♥︎ -Eret”  
> And have a good day!


End file.
